Expression
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Numerous aspects of the Harry Potter universe, expressed in unrelated poems. Poem 6: Shooting stars are for little kids, but Lily wishes she could be with Teddy anyways.
1. Slipping

She was but a ghost

Slipping through his fingertips

like

falling

rain.

He watched her through the mirror.

She was right there

yet

Not.

She smiled, her

red hair

cascading down her back

like a

waterfall.

It was taunting to him

to have the one who bore him

just out of his reach

but

nobody

can

hold

water.

* * *

A/N: My attempt at a free verse poem for the _Freeverse Prompt Challenge_ by _TrueBeliever831_, my prompts being _ghost _and _rain. _

Please don't read without leaving a review. The button down there really needs some friends.


	2. Smart and Silly

.first.

Padma was a _smart_ girl, she knew it.

that's why she was a

** R**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**L**

**A**

**W**

_(right?)_

so how come

that Gryffindor was always

^better?^

.second.

Padma had the

**brains**

_wits_

intelligence

she had

e/v/e/r/y/t/h/i/n/g

but Hermione still beat her

with her

{natural}

~talents~

Why? She was the

**G**

**R**

**Y**

**F**

**F**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**R**

and she was the

**R**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**L**

**A**

**W**

so it didn't make =sense=

{what does anymore?}

.third.

Padma /h/a/n/g/s/ onto _logic_

**reasoning**

understanding

but still can't figure out why

she can't think

-straight-

when she's around her.

.fourth.

Padma rarely sees her anymore

but she (_kindamaybesorta)_

_wants_ to.

Parvati (_kindamaybesorta) _knows her

{a luxury you **don't **have}

and says that she just

_studies_

and

_worries_

over her idiot friends.

**(especially the redhead)**

_{{{{{Padma was never that competitive, but this time, she _must _win.}}}}}_

.fifth.

Padma does

**everything**

she can to make her

*notice*

her.

She joins the **[ARMY]**

to be close to her

and 1one1 day

she asks

"_How are you so smart?"_

She laughs like a /bell/ and says she

**doesn't know**

_(and it doesn't make sense because why wouldn't you know why you were _smart_ when you always knew the answer to e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g?)_

and Padma wonders why she had

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**E**

**N **

for the _i-d-i-o-t _

in the 1first1 place.

.sixth.

They're kinda close now

or at least Padma _?thinks?_.

They don't really #talk# much

but they know the )other(

and it might be *w*i*s*h*f*u*l* thinking

but Padma thinks she saw Hermione

_staring._

.seventh.

Padma doesn't even know what to _?think? _anymore

since

**she's **gone now.

She lives on with her **sister**

_(who just isn't good enough)_

and hopes that she will

return

to

her.

.now.

She's back now

and she's saved the

**(((((whole wide world)))))**

_{you can't get smarter than that}_

and Padma's just so !happy! to see her _safe_

that she goes ^up^ and

**{{hugs}} her**

and Hermione

**{{returns}}**

Padma knows that it was only as a _.f.r.i.e.n.d._

_(she's not stupid)_

but Padma's

willing to _**w.a.i.t.**_

for

silly

_silly_

_**silly**_

_(not smart, silly)_

Hermione

to **{{return}}**

her _[unrequited] _3**l**3**o**3**v**3**e**.

**(^Smart^ girls like Padma shouldn't fall in love with ~silly~ girls like Hermione.**

**but was Padma ever**

**S-M-A-R-T**

**to begin with?)**

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at femmeslash. I tried, okay?

_Done for: _

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project with the pairing Padma/Hermione._

_Key Signature Competition-D minor (Melancholy womanliness.)_

_Greenhouses Competition-Bleeding Heart (Write about unrequited love.)_

_All Poetry In Challenge-Freeverse_


	3. Impossible

.first.

Victoire Weasley was

_ice._

People would

**S**

**L**

**I**

**P**

and

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

on her but .none. would sustain themselves for

l...o...n...g

when they were taking her on because

_She was Victoire Weasley and _

no one

_stayed for long._

.second.

Victoire Weasley was

_held._

Teddy _(wonderful amazing fantastic) _would hold her

**{close}**

and

**[whisper]**

in her ear that she was

beautiful

**loved**

_perfect._

and she would _b*e*l*i*e*v*e _him because he was the only one who ever told her the

t/r/u/t/h

and maybe she wanted to be (held) and b*e*l*i*e*v*e in impossible things like

_{dreams}_

and

_*starlight*_

and

_!perfection!_

.third.

Victoire Weasley was a

_wish._

She was the embodiment of a _~dream~ _and she

b*e*l*i*e*v*e*d

in a _perfect _world of _colors _and _fairy tales _and _love_

because anything was possible when she was with **him**

and she knew that if **he** loved [little ol'] Victoire Weasley

then

**A**

**N**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

was possible.

.fourth.

Victoire Weasley was

_great._

She was

fantastic

_beautiful_

**wonderful**

amazing

and Teddy n/e/v/e/r let her forget it.

.fifth.

Victoire Lupin was _perfect_

and

she could believe in i/m/p/o/s/s/i/b/l/e things like

_love _and _happiness _and _starlight_

because Teddy loved _her_

and wasn't that the most **impossible** thing of all?

* * *

A/N: I tried.

_Done for:_

_Amazing Writer Competition-Roadblock_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge-Antipodean Opaleye_


	4. Guiding Light

.first.

i was a hufflepuff (**hannah)**

_you _were a hufflepuff **(susan)**

and 'puffs stick after their own, remember?

so we **(hannahandsusan)** became fast friends;

**2**two**2** 'puffs with nothing special,

just trying to make it through the

_cold_

**dark**

_**world.**_

.second.

it was dangerous times now

people _(died)_

people **[killed]**

people _**{broke}**_

but we stuck together

'cause we were 'puffs, remember?

and survived through the darkness

holding each other close.

.third.

we were 'puffs

but we were _broken_

(i killed. you killed. we murdered.)

{how do you fix a bleeding heart?}

so we stroked our hair

and whispered sweet nothings

_until_

the sun came out again.

.fourth.

we're out in the open

two 'puffs, clear as day

but we're more like /halves/ and together we make (wholes).

i never noticed

but i guess we have grown too close to

_ever_

be alone again.

.fifth.

those were dark times, but you were my guiding light.

**(hannahandsusan)**

**.together we are one.**

**.let's fix each other together.**

* * *

A/N: This one isn't too bad, actually.

_Done for:_

_Monopoly Challenge-Hufflepuff Common Room_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge-Murtlap_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp-Prompt #21-Causalties_

_Key Signature Competition-Eb major_


	5. Here and Now

.

.

.

it's here and now

.

.

.

someone's up to something

can you find out who?

.

.

.

you only get three guesses.

time is ticking down.

it's here

and it's coming.

.

.

.

it must be one of those suspicious members

the ones that hardly show up

_(it can't be one of us, it can't be)_

_(we're family)_

.

.

.

**wrong**

one down, two to go

someone's up to something

can you find out who?

.

.

.

it must be remus

him and his werewolf tendencies

_(moony's innocent!)_

_(we're family and we'll never betray each other)_

.

.

.

**wrong**

two down, one to go

someone's up to something

can you find out who?

.

.

.

it must be peter

he knows everything

he's holding the potters in his hand

and he can hand them over to voldemort

.

.

.

**correct**

why didn't you figure it out sooner?

maybe you could have saved them.

.

.

.

it's here and now

it's come and it's gone

_(you scream)_

_(where has your family gone?)_

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm the only one who understands this.

_Done for:_

_Big/Lil Sis Competition - Big Sis Freeverse._


	6. Shooting Stars

_it's impossible to hold onto a shooting star_

_._

_._

_._

wishing is for little kids

there's no evidence of truth

but as you watch that tumbling comet

you hope that he will be yours.

.

.

.

dreaming is for little kids

and so is wishing on shooting stars.

reality bites

and him and her together

are tearing you to shreds.

.

.

.

_teddy&victoire_

_victoire&teddy_

they're so close they are

one

and three is a crowd anyways

(but you still hope for a _lily&teddy_)

.

.

.

the garden is in full bloom with phlox

and you're all alone and you can't stop yourself.

your lips are on his

_(his lips are on yours)_

and now you're streaking like a shooting star.

.

.

.

he tastes like burning wisps of fate.

you wonder if this is destiny.

.

.

.

and now you're tangled up in the sheets with him

and he is appalled and meant for more than you

and you are just left broken.

.

.

.

your lips taste like broken dreams

and your heart has burst into flames.

.

.

.

you are a dying star.

.

.

.

_(teddy&victoire)_

(lily)

* * *

A/N: I actually kind of like this. I hope you do too, Serena, since this is for you! I know that I'm horrible at replying to PMs but I want you to know that I really love talking to you and I hope that we can still be friends!

_Done for:_

_Hugs and Happiness Challenge - Serena!_

_Camp Potter - Arts and Crafts_

_Popular Songs Competition - I Will Wait_

_Pairing Diverstity Boot Camp - Prompt #49: Phlox_


End file.
